Catch my Breath
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: Girl meets boy and boy meets girl. A story of what should have happened at the end of episode 7 in the anime. Lyrics by Kelly Clarkson. /oneshot


Catch my breath by StrawberriiSuzu

_My first fanfic with lyrics! The song is Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson. The lyrics don't come until almost the end of this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!_

_Pairing: Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko_

* * *

**POV: Kahoko**

I ran up the stairs to the school's rooftop hoping secretly that no one took my seat. I always sit there and every time I felt as if time was floating slowly away. I enjoy listening to the sounds of the birds, rustling trees, Hihara-sempai's music, cheers of soccer team and mostly of all…the sound of nature itself.

Opening the door carefully I looked to my left and gasped quietly. Tsukimori Len was sleeping on the bench, his violin lying beside him. His face didn't have that serious, conceited, or even annoyed expression. Instead a light touch of a smile was visible on his lips. His eyelashes were thick and ebony black. His hair a little tousled giving him a boyish look. I was mesmerized by Tsukimori-kun in his sleeping form. I smiled a bit and moved a strand of his blue ultramarine color hair to the side. He shifted and I flinched. 'Kuso', I thought. 'Tsukimori-kun would kill me if I was watching him sleep'. I tip toed towards the exit and quietly closed the door.

Behind the door I fell to the floor with my head in my knees. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of that image of Tsukimori-kun. I blushed furiously and shook my head of all those thoughts. 'He'll never respect me if I admit I had these thoughts' I thought nervously. I left the school and dragged my heavy violin case with me. There were many packets and loose papers of lyrics and tips tucked into that case. I really should fix it when I get home. But then again I have a midterm to study for.

'Oh no I'm going to be late again' I thought grabbing my things and running out of my door. 'Why does my house have to be far away from school…And why does it have to be on a hill?' I asked myself, wiping the sweat from my left cheek. When I finally reached the school, students were still chattering and girls were gossiping about the hottest boys. "Hey Hino, you're just on time!" Amou said waving me over to the bench. I walked over and greeted her along with other girls surrounding Amou. She was very popular because of her latest scoops on the boys and gossip. Amou wanted to be a reporter and eagerly brought a pen and a pad to interview people.

I laughed a bit at Amou's expression when she found out she didn't hear a rumor correctly. She has a lot to learn about reporting. I excused myself from the group and walked towards the school. Tsukimori-kun and Yunoki-san were walking also walking towards the school. "Tsukimori-kun!" I said greeting him. He turned to look at me and nodded. "Hello Yunoki-san" I said greeting the long haired male. "Good morning Hino" he said and excused himself to meet his fan girls. "So…how are your studies going along Tsukimori-kun?" I asked walking to the school with the silent boy. He glanced at me and replied "Alright". I was really nervous to be honest. I never felt so intimidated by someone. I stopped the chat and walked silently enjoying the breeze.

"Ah…This is general education section. See you later Tsukimori-kun!" I said going to my next class. "Bye" I heard him mutter. Yunoki passed by me running away from some general education girls. He accidently knocked down a vase with flowers. I tried to catch it but it fell and shattered to the floor. I gasped loudly and stared at my bloody finger. Before I knew it Tsukimori-kun came to my rescue and scolded me for not taking care of my fingers. "You need to take extra care of your fingers. You use them to play the violin" he said looking straight into my eyes. Tsukimori-kun closed his eyes and put my finger in his mouth and sucked the blood. "Waah! Tsukimori-kun, I could just wash my hands. You don't need to do that!" I said concerned for him. He responded by licking the wound harshly. I winced at the pain and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them again and saw him calm as ever, tapping my finger with a handkerchief. He wrapped it around with his handkerchief and then briefly looked at me. I knew I was blushing and I tried to tear my gaze away from him. "Thanks Tsukimori-kun" I said a little embarrassed. "Just watch out for yourself Hino. I might not always be there to help you" he said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hino are you okay? I heard something happened to you" Tsuchiura-kun said. "Oh nothing bad happened to me, Tsuchiura-kun! Tsukimori -kun helped me" I said showing him my finger wrapped with a cloth. "You should wash your hands not put a cloth to cover it" he said distressed. "That Tsukimori Len really should know…" "Hey! If Tsukimori-kun wasn't there I'm sure I'll never play violin for a long while" I showed him the finger. Tsuchiura sighed as he brought me to class.

* * *

**At Lunch…**

"Hey Hino…did Tsukimori-kun give you that?" Amou said pointing to my finger. "Uhm yeah" I said replying back. Amou gasped dramatically and shouted "It's HERE! Violin Romance is FINALLY HERE! After twenty five years it came back to Seiso Academy" "Hey keep it down Amou! I-I don't like him" I whispered looking around me. It seems we got the whole attention of the cafeteria. I saw Tsukimori-kun glance at me before turning away quickly. "Amou" I whined. "Tsukimori-kun heard you shouting!"

Amou grabbed her pen and pad. "Tell me all about that little event you had" I was about to put piece of sushi in my mouth. A flash of Tsukimori sleeping flickered in my head. "N-Nothing happened!" I said waving hand frantically. "Oh ho ho! Something did happen" she said smirking. "N-Nothing! Really" I stammered. "I'll come back to interview you Hino" Amou said and with that she dashed off looking for a certain cerulean haired boy.

I sighed, that Amou can also be so intimidating! I walked to the nearest room and sat down on the chair. I began reading some books about the violin. "Hino-san?" I heard a voice and looked at the door. Said door was clutched by Len. Wait, did I say Len? I mean Tsukimori-kun. "Tsukimori-kun? I'm sorry that I took your reserved practice room!" I got up and bowed. I can't believe that I forgot! I grabbed my bag, stuffed the booklet inside and ran towards the door. "Wait" Tsukimori said grabbing my hand. "I didn't say that you should leave" He blushed when our hands made contact. "E-Eh? I can stay?" I replied looking up at his face.

"Yes but please let me practice with no interruptions" he said putting his violin case on the table. "Okay thanks Tsukimori-kun" I blushed because we were alone in a room. I decided to finish my homework and rewrite my notes. Meanwhile, Tsukimori was playing Ave Maria. I love the song Ave Maria, but to be honest I like Tsukimori-kun's version. The melody was soft and smooth. Tsukimori stopped playing abruptedly. "Tsukimori-kun?" I asked unsure what happened. I looked around the room and I couldn't see him. "What happened?" I asked myself. I walked around the room looking at the piano and then the window.

I walked backwards and I felt something. Just from that movement I tripped over said object. "Hino you're so clumsy" a husky voice said over my ear. "Tsukimori-kun, are you okay?" I said worried. I was lying on top of him, but he didn't seem to mind. I looked up and saw his face burning. He has a fever? I put my hand on his forehead and realized he does have one. I confirmed that by putting my hand on my forehead. "Tsukimori-kun, I'll call the ambulance. Stay here and don't move" I said reaching over to get my phone. "Don't" he muttered. "Don't call" he said again. I looked at him uncertainly and pulled up him to rest on my lap.

"You have a serious fever! Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" I interrogated the currently dazed boy on my lap. "I can't let them worry about a little thing" he said. His eyelids were getting heavy and were just half lid. "O-Oi! I really should get you some medical help!" I said worried for him. "Please…don't. It's not that bad" he pleaded. "I'll bring you to my house…your house is probably too far away" I said putting his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his violin case and hurried out of school.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you sleeping?" I asked over my shoulder. "No" he said and nuzzled my neck. "Warm…" I blushed madly, Tsukimori-kun aka ice prince snuggling a general education student? It'll be all over the school tomorrow. I silently groaned at that thought. "We're almost there…hang on okay?" I assured him. "Kaho…thank you" he said drifting off to sleep. Geez Tsukimori-kun has mood swings. What else is there about the egoist, conceited, good looking guy?

* * *

"Welcome back Kahoko! Who's he?" Mom asked as she helped me put Tsukimori-kun on the couch. "One of my friends, Tsukimori Len" I said brushing his hair out of his face. Out if reflex, he grabbed my hand and held onto it. "It seems he likes you Kahoko" my mom teased me. "We aren't like that!" I said quickly. "You'll see…you'll see" My mom giggled and went to the laundry room to fetch some towels.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?" I said to no one in particular. I pulled my hand away from his and moved his violin case into the guest room. My mom was already there, cleaning it up a little and setting down new sheets of blankets. "He plays the violin" I said noticing my mother's stare at the violin case. "You two would make a wonderful couple" she commented. "I told you we aren't like that!" I argued. "Your face says otherwise" My mom said smirking. She put a glass of water on the table and left the room. 'I better get Tsukimori-kun to the guest room' I thought rushing out of the room.

**_Ding Dong_**

"Wha?" I said surprised by the door bell. I went over to open the door. "Ah! You must be Hino Kahoko! My name is Lucifer, Len-bocchama's butler at your service" a man in a suit said as he gave me a bag filled with clothes. "Uhm…thank you Lucifer. May I ask how you know my name and address?" I asked at the butler. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Please take care of him" Lucifer said and winked at me. I was about to say something when he cut me off. "Good day Hino-san" he said and walked over to the black car and drove away. 'Life keeps getting weirder and weirder' I thought sweat dropping.

"Kahoko, come over to the living room and help me lift up your boyfriend!" My mom said to me, adding in emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'. "Do I have to make it clear Mom? He's not my boyfriend" I said walking over to the couch. "Yes dear, you said it like a thousand times. Even if he wasn't your boyfriend, you would want him and make him yours" she said grabbing hold of his left arm. I took his right arm and whined "Moooooom" My mom flashed me a grin. "Fine, fine I'll stop and leave you two lovebirds alone" she replied and closed the door.

Tsukimori shifted in the bed and opened his eyes. "Oh Tsukimori-kun, are you feeling better now?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side as if asking why he was here. "You kind of fainted and you didn't let me call the ambulance, so I brought you over to my house" I explained to him. He nodded and said thanks. "Lucifer came by and dropped off your clothes" I said handing him the bag. "The bathroom is that door over there" I informed him, "You can change and take a shower. I'll be downstairs in the room on the left with the blue painted door" I said and excused myself.

* * *

I walked into the room and closed the door. My mom calls this the relaxation room because of all the flowers and green leafy plants surrounding the walls. It's a small green house that opens up to our backyard, allowing sunlight and fresh air to sweep in. Our backyard is much larger than our medium sized house. A playground swing was installed to the left. Garden beds covered the right side. A leafy maze was built on the land above the swings and garden beds. This house has been passed down from generations. Every five years we remove the old walls and replace it with new ones.

"Hino-san" a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hi Tsukimori-kun, how was the shower" I asked. "Good, thank you" he said. "This is the relaxation room" I said walking around the rose bushes. "It looks like a backyard" he stated. "Of course it is a backyard, you dummy" I teased him. "I am not a dummy" he protested. I laughed at his expression. 'I bet no one laughs at the ice prince' I thought covering my mouth full of giggles. "What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed by the particular sound directed to him. "You" I said and grinned at him. He was about to protest again until I said "Race you to the maze" I took off for the maze and ran.

My feet felt like they were flying and my heart beats were soaring out to the sky.

_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine_

I was out of breath and stopped at the maze entrance. Tsukimori was already there. "How did you" I said catching my breath.

_Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life_

Tsukimori chuckled and smirked "That's for me to know and you to never find out" and unexpectedly he ran over to me. I noticed this and dashed into the maze.

_Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time  
_

"Tsukimori stop chasing me! I'm getting tired, stop it!" I yelled over my shoulder. He was gaining up on me.

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

"Ahhh it feels good to be young" Kahoko's mom said looking at the two running around towards the maze.

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_  
"Then that gives me more determination to catch you" he yelled back. My breaths were getting heavier and heavier with every step my feet took. Heart beats flutter like butterflies inside my chest.

_Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

I was slowing down reaching a dead end. I quickly turned around and yelped. Tsukimori-kun pinned me to the floor. "Hey! This is not fair" I complained to him. "You had a head start" he noted.

_Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time_

"But you have longer legs than I do!" I argued again. He chuckled and held my left cheek in his right hand. "You dummy" Tsukimori quoted. "Now where have I heard that from" I said sarcastically and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

_Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spent the rest of my life_

He smirked and bends down low. "You know where you heard it from" he whispered. "Oh yeah? Where did you hear it from?" I challenged him.

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Tsukimori raised his eye brow and smirked wider. I blushed feeling his breath on my cheeks and then to my lips.

_** Catch my Breath**_

_No one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

"Right here" he whispered the words on my lips. He gently brushed his lips against mine. I parted my lips for air, cutting off the gentle kiss. He dove back in and kissed more passionately. I blinked surprised that he was so bold with the kiss.

_** Catch my Breath**_

_Won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

I shrugged off that thought and kissed him back. Our tongues were playing with each other, dancing down our throats. The taste was exotic and sweet like honey. He suddenly pulled back grasping for air. I did the same and then plunged my lips back onto his. I moaned in his touch. It felt so right, Tsukimori and I. "Tsukimori" I whispered looking dreamily into his eyes. "Len" he demanded. "L-Len" I stuttered. "Kahoko" he said and bent down, our foreheads touching, breaths became deeper and deeper. His breath tickled my face and I kissed him lightly on his lips. Our tongues danced once again, tasting every last sweet sensation.

"I love you" he said resting his head on my neck. Those three words, surprisingly made my heart feel warm. "I love you too" I said and kissed his forehead. We stayed like that, catching our breaths and letting it go.

* * *

End

_I might put up a sequel to this one-shot...Anyways thanks for reading!_


End file.
